With breakthroughs in electronic technology, tablet computers become widespread in the market due to their convenience, portability and other characteristics. More and more users prefer to use tablet computers. Also, a mode in which a tablet computer is used in connection with a base can provide a user with an experience of using a notebook computer. However, in the prior art, the tablet computer and the base are typically connected with each other via the mechanism as shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the tablet computer is connected to the base via a signal connector having secure points on both sides for securing the tablet computer. The secure points can be disconnected from the tablet computer by switching a button of the signal connector followed by a series of conversions. Then, the tablet computer can be detached from the signal connector by applying an external force, such that the tablet computer is separated from the base.
During implementation of the present application, the inventors found at least a problem in the prior art where the tablet computer can only be detached from the base by manually pressing the button, i.e., it cannot be automatically detached from the base.